Aura's heartbreak
by Exploding Gears
Summary: AAMRN AU to the end of the movie lucario and the mystery of mew.Ash's fate was delayed til after lucarios ascention. now he is on a race to get back to his home withen a month. and when he finally does what will happen. all of this in Aura's heartbreak.
1. a conversation with mew and the reflecti

_TICK,_

_TICK,_

_TICK,_

_TICK,_

_TICK,_

_TICK,_

_TICK,_

_BOOM!_

_HA!_

A.N.

Applause sign lights up

woo! I'm back everyone

OK now let me explain this story

ash uses most of his aura on mew to save the tree before lucario knocks him out of the way cause lucario to turn into that crystal thing OK here is where the AU starts because ash used most of his aura on mew but not all ash didn't turn into crystal right then I'll explain the rest in the story.

Note I'm a christen if you hadn't been able to tell

oh yeah

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon lucario and the mystery of mew witch belongs to the Pokemon company ... i think or the song tick tick boom by the hives witch is owned by several company but the recording company is A&M records.

happy reading!

Aura's heartbreak

chapter 1

a conversation with mew and the reflection

ash looked one more time at the place where lucario and sir Aaron were just a second ago thinking he was happy they were back together when mew float over to him and tapped him on the head with its tail. ash then passed out.

ash's mind 

ash was ... floating

looking around he noticed mew

"hey mew what's going on"he asked

to his surprise mew spoke back

" i brought you here ash"

after getting over the initial shock of mew talking he asked

"where is here?"

mew look down at the 'floor'

"this is your mind ash i brought you here to apologize"

"apologize? apologize for what ?"ash was confused

"ash..." mew hesitated "you used too much of your aura saving me and the tree of beginning"

ash felt like pikachu had been been captured by team rocket and there was nothing he could do about it.

"does... does that ... does that mean" he stuttered "that I'm going to..." he trailed off worried

"yes but..." mew said

ash looked up "but what"

"... it's slightly different for you" mew said

"what do you mean?" ash asked

"well since you didn't use all your aura you still have some time left before you..." mew trailed off

ash looked up "really"ash said a bit of hope in his voice" how long?"

"one month" mew said sadly" soon you'll start feeling those shock you fell while saving us. the shocks will become more frequent the closer you get to your..." it thought carefully "...end"

ash was silent he thought back to his past. He had few regrets , only 3, but they were big ones he came to a decision

"i want to ...die..." he had a hard time saying that word "with no regrets"

mew looked up

"then I would like to go with you ash"

ash looked surprised

"but what about the tree"

"the guardians will be able to keep anyone that try to get in here out"

ash was skeptical "if you want too"

mew got excited about that ...until ash felt the first shock pass over his body

"ash I think its time you went back your friends they're getting worried"

"OK mew" ash grunted through the pain

mew flew over and touched his head again.

and there was a big flash of light.

RLF: Well OK heres ash and misty to close this chapter

ash:(annoyed) what kind of author opens a story with a bombshell like that

misty: yeah!

RLF: Wow

A&M:what

RLF: you two agreed on something

both: **blush**

ash: next chapter I tell my friends about what mew said and what my regrets are

misty: and he gets help from a unlikely trio

RLF: on the next chapter...

A&M: explanations and help from a unlikely source

RLF: and as always...

ALL: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

628 words


	2. Explanations and Help From A Unlikely So

_Don't have no money cuz I don't have a job_

_don't have a job cuz I ain't got no skills_

_ain't got no skills cuz I was not trained_

_I wasn't trained cuz I didn't go to school_

_didn't go to school cuz nobody told me_

_nobody told me cuz nobody knew s!#_

_nobody knew s!# cuz nobody knows nothing_

_nobody knows nothing _

_and thats just it_

**Square one here I come **

**by The Hives**

2 chapters and one day

by the way aline is ooc ok

**reviews corner**

**Skyheart92: **thanks

FutureAJ: thanks to you too as you can see did

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon lucario and the mystery of mew witch belongs to the Pokemon company ... i think or the song "square one here I come" by the hives witch is owned by several companies but the recording company is A&M records.

I need a beta

_**KEY**_

**poke-speech_ thoughts_**

_telepathy _

* * *

Aura's heartbreak

chapter 2

Explanations and Help From A Unlikely Source

* * *

ash awoke 

first thing he noticed is squirtle getting ready to fire a water gun at him.

"no wait stop " he said hurriedly but it was too late he got a face full of water.

As he was sputtering he saw mew floating overhead giggling. Mew then started circling them all and teleported them to the grand hall.

* * *

Aline was sitting in her chair when she saw ash and the gang + kid + team rocket appear in a flash she limitedly got up and ran and gave ash a hug butt noticing something was wrong she asked "whats wrong". 

Kid moved forward and started explaining all that happed from the time they entered the tree if beginning (now referred to as TOB) till lucario's end. Ash then spoke up"I...I have something to tell you guys" he said in a sad voice " I... I... I... I'm" but before he could say anything another shock came and his knees gave out and everyone gasped "i can't say it mew, meowth can you..." mew let out a sad little "mew" and started talking to meowth. "ash is dying" mew said sadly

"**WHAT" **said meowth a nod from ash confirmed it "im sorry a-ash" meowth said starling everyone

meowth sighed "ash is...dying" this caused the entire room to erupt into a chorus of "WHAT!"s,"squirt!","PIKA!" ,"MIME!","BONSLY!"

Brock said "when"

ash answered sadly "a month and I want to ...d-die with out any regrets"

may had gotten over the shock "but what are your regrets ash"

ash sighed

_**here goes nothing**_

"here they are

Brock knows it"

Brock thought for a bit ... then it hit him but he immediately saw a problem he spoke his thoughts

"but ash how are you going to get to kanto in less than a month"

ash sighed "i don't know"

the one-track mind squad ... oops I mean team rocket was talking

"jess james we got to help him"said meowth

"i agree"said james

"what!" said jesse

the two males glare at jesse who shrinks back

"ok"she said

they broke and meowth said " we'll take you over in our balloon..."

may "i since a but"

meowth continued "but we can only carry Brock, ash, and max"

may screamed "why not me!!"

"it's going to be a tight fit as It is "

may said "oh well I wish I could go though"

kid said "i can take you may but it will take a week longer"

may brightened up "ok!"

Brock said " what are your other regrets ash"

ash sighed again

"my second regret is that I never made peace with Gary"

2 huhs and a 4 whats followed

"my rival" ash explained

"and your third regret"

ash sighed for the third time

"my last regret is that I never confronted my father"

"who's your father" james asked

"you three should know him my fathers name is..." ash took a deep breath

"...Giovanni"as ash said that name and jesse james and meowth promptly fainted.

* * *

Ash, misty jesse james and meowth are looking at me like I grew another head 

ash:it's

misty: official

jesse :you

james:are

meowth: mentally

all:insane

RLF: I am ain't I (starts running around the room with a chainsaw)

all:ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

RLF :do the closing NOW!

Ash: next time we head off in team rockets balloon

misty : and ash's pain becomes more frequent

Team rocket: next time on Aura's heartbreak '

A&M: ash grows long nose hairs

RLF :WHAT!  
A&M:orrrrrrrrrrrr Dealing With the pain: ash's dilemma

RLF:and as always

ALL: PLZ read & Review

RLF...well that to but i was going to say

RLF: THE CAKE IS A LIE!!!

770 words


End file.
